


Sharp

by MalChilling



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: ER visits, F/M, Insecure Sarah, Sarah Feels Terrible, Sarah Walker Feels, Sarah accidentally hurts Chuck, sarah feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling
Summary: Sarah sleeps with a knife under her pillow.Chuck is incredibly accident prone.Feelings happen.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I really wanted to get this done. Thanks for reading!

Sarah should've known better than to keep putting a knife under the pillow. It was a habit that she picked up from one of her old handlers back when she was training in Ireland. Not really a habit she fought hard to get rid of, considering her line of work. In fact she made sure the knife was always razor sharp. 

After a few years, the first ones which mostly consisted of pricking herself, it became a habit. Almost like brushing her teeth. 

But she had been trying to break the habit ever since she moved in with Chuck. Her love being so accident prone, and all. Just that morning alone, he had nearly fallen and broken his tailbone trying to clean up after himself. So she’s taken to leaving knives in the knife drawer. 

Except this one time. 

She was tired from working at the Orange Orange, and bored out of her mind from a mission- less month. So she was on automatic when she brushed her teeth and she was on automatic when she fell asleep with a knife under her pillow. 

And that's when Chuck, in half sleep mode curiosity, wraps his long fingers around the object underneath his girlfriend’s pillow when she gets up to use the bathroom.

A loud high pitched scream woke Sarah up more than any amount of espressos, because she knew that scream. Her eyes widened and she ran back to their bedroom, freezing at the door when she saw her boyfriend. His eyes were welled up with tears and his bottom lip was bitten down hard. Not to mention the blood covering him. 

Red pooled around his hands, and his Star Trek pajamas. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” He apologized, ignoring the dizziness building up. But Sarah didn’t respond, her face looking paler and paler by the second. 

_ She hurt him. She hurt the person she loves most in the whole world. How was she supposed to be with him now, when she wasn’t sure she could trust herself around him?- _

“Sarah, honey, I need you to take me to the hospital.” Chuck was in front of her, a T-shirt that had been laying on the floor wrapped around his hand, cartoon Star Trek ships splattered with his blood. “I think I need stitches.” 

And just like that, it was like she was on a mission. She quickly got dressed into sweats and a T-shirt, helping Chuck into his shoes before getting her own. She checked on his makeshift bandage and hurried out the apartment with him, keys in hand.

They drove in silence, Sarah occasionally reassuring him with pats and words of encouragement until they finally made it to the emergency room. She pulled him out of the car and led him to the entrance, phone already dialing Ellie. 

“Sarah! I’m at work-?” Sarah cut off the happy tone of her friend. 

“I know. Chuck got hurt, we’re at the emergency room.” Sarah responded, wrapping her arm around her boyfriend as he faltered. Ellie was quiet for a few seconds before answering. 

“I’ll be right there.” 

They walked through the entrance, bright fluorescent lights and cold air conditioning a shock to the system. In the distance, Ellie rushed forward and helped her with Chuck, who was more and more woozy by the second. They put him in a room, where Ellie applied a numbing cream on his cut. 

“Okay, we just need to wait a while so the meds can take effect. I’m going to go finish my rounds and then I’ll circle back and we’ll finish up and send you guys on your way.” Ellie smiled at her little brother and took off her gloves, taking a break from doctor/overprotective sister mode. 

“Great, can I pass out now?” Chuck didn’t wait for an answer, instead he adjusted himself and laid down on the bed. Sarah’s eyes widened when she realized he was already unconscious. 

“Poor Chuck. He’s so accident prone, he already knows how to hold off on passing out.” Ellie laughed a little, typing away on the computer before noticing that the already quiet Sarah, was being more quiet than usual. 

“Sarah? What's wrong?” 

At this, a dam broke. Sarah wasn’t the crying type, but she couldn't hold back her sobs as she looked at the gift life had given her, and saw how badly she could hurt him. She was so stupid to think she could have him, that the universe would let her have this. 

She felt soft arms wrap around her, and felt the story come out of her like verbal diarrhea, feeling Ellie stiffen at certain parts of the story. Ellie smelled like cookies, which was so nice considering her life was falling apart. 

“Sarah, what happened was not your fault.” Ellie said, ignoring as Sarah protested but was quickly quieted down. Ellie patted her arm and pulled her back into the hug. 

“You’ve lived your entire life watching out for yourself, and just because you’re having a tough time breaking a habit doesn't mean you have to lose Chuck.” When the brunette saw her hesitated, she quickly added in. 

“You protect Chuck all the time, and just because of this one mistake, you want to leave? That's not the Sarah Walker I know.” 

Ellie was right, wasn’t she? Sarah did some calculations in her head, the times she had saved him outnumbered the times she’d accidentally hurt him by a lot. If she thought about it, it was better to stay with him. Even if he decided he couldn’t trust her anymore, and they broke up she would still stick around. 

Even if it meant going rogue, and being so hidden in his shadow he never saw her again, she would do whatever it took to keep him safe. Ellie stared at her, a concerned look on her face until Sarah finally nodded. 

“I think you need to talk to Chuck. He loves you, and I know there is not a part of him that blames you for what happened, trust me.” Ellie scoffed and looked down at her brother fondly. 

“He’s had more than a few accidents, some of which were my own fault. One time when he was fifteen he burned himself on my hair straightener because I forgot to unplug it. We spent two hours in the emergency room waiting for our dad to come so they could help Chuck. We were lucky he didn’t scar, but he never brought it up after that night. Ever.” 

Sarah nodded, and Ellie sighed with relief. “I’ve got to finish my rounds, I suggest letting him sleep it off, and we’ll wake him up for the stitches.” 

* * *

It was a few hours later when they finally went home. Chuck was still fast asleep, so she had to go get Casey to help her carry him to bed, much to his annoyance. He was a little worried though, not that he’d admit it. Casey took off and waved them goodnight, leaving Sarah to change his clothes. Which was easy because Chuck was unusually pliant when he was asleep. 

It was around four in the morning when Sarah was finally tucked into bed, promising to wash their clothes and sheets the next day, take off the E.R. smell of their clothes. She didn't know how Ellie and Devon did it. 

Chuck shifted next to her until he was a breath away. 

“Sarah,” she froze, maybe this was the moment he left her. “You know I don’t blame you. Right?” 

“How did you-?” 

“Know you’re a worry wart? It's written all over your face.” 

Sarah paused. Watching as his eyelashes fluttered with sleep. She took mercy on him, and smiled as he fought sleep. 

“We’ll talk about this in the morning, okay? We’ve had a long night.” It was all the permission he needed, a gentle snore halfway out his mouth already. 

Yes, Sarah thought. They definitely needed to talk. Sarah needed to know where they would go from here. Chuck would most likely want to send her to a therapist, but if that's what she needed-maybe it was for the best. 

But that was a conversation to have in the morning. She needed to sleep. 


End file.
